The Fear of true love
by Lobsters forever
Summary: What would have happend if Emily had said i don't when she was marrying Ross. What does this mean for Rache? Will she hit on Ross? Or will she help him find Emily? Final will be Ross and Rachel fanfic. Review!
1. It's faith

I _am not sure if I should make this a stand- alone fanfic or not. You tell me, I am not sure, I hope you guys like this story. This is what would have happened if Emily decided not to continue with the wedding. Also, I do not own any of these characters although Ross would be a nice bonus. Please Review! - Authors note_

First Chapter starts here:

"Shall I go on" The priest asked Emily.

Emily looked at Ross, and then at Rachel, who had a surprised look on her face. "I don't know" Emily said.

Ross looked at Emily and then said "Emily, it was just a mistake. I am sorry; I love you and only you forever." Emily looked over at Rachel and said "No" then she ran out of the wedding.

The audience stood up and Ross began to chase after Emily.

An hour later everyone had left the ceremonial area, Rachel was still sitting on the same chair, with her head in her hands.

Monica found her and sat down beside Rachel. "Hey, how are you doing?" Rachel looked up and said "No, I am not okay. I mean it's my fault. I shouldn't have come to the wedding."

Monica looked sorry for her best friend, but also for her brother because he missed a chance, she was willing to give her happiness for his.

**XXX**

Emily had run away, and Ross was wandering around the hotel. He had no where to go, his fiancé hated him, Rachel probably hated him now. So, he went back to the ceremony hall, where he and Emily and he were supposed to get married at.

When he reached the hall, he saw a women sitting in one of the chairs. It was Rachel. She was looking down at the floor.

Ross walked over and saw Rachel crying, then he said "Hey" Rachel turned around and said "Where's Emily?" Ross sighed and sat down next to Rachel. Rachel felt her heart beat faster while he reached for her hand, he held her hand tight.

"I want you to know that it meant nothing, that I said your name, it was a mistake." Ross said sadly. Rachel let out a smile, even though deep down she was crying a river. "That makes me feel so much better." She replied.

Rachel then got up and said, "Ross, I think it would be better for me, just to go home now. " Ross looked at her and got up and said "No, Rach come on. You're still my best friend."

Ross looked at her with his puppy eyes, she couldn't resist that. Then she said "Okay, I'll stay. What are you going to do now?" Rachel asked. Ross sighed and then he answered "I don't know, look for Emily. Probably, maybe."

Rachel was surprised "Ross, maybe? Are you sure you want to go after her?" Ross looked at Rachel confused then said "Yeah, I mean I have too." Then Rachel remarked "that doesn't mean you want to".

Ross stared at Rachel curiously, and then asked "Why are you telling me this?" Rachel looked at him, "I just want to find out how in love you are. I mean, how well you know her." Ross understood, at least he thought he did.

"I don't know her, that's the thing. Because if I was marrying you. And I said lets say Julie's name at the alter, and you ran away, then I would search for you on the only brown bench in Central Perk, because it used to be our spot."

Rachel smiled, and thought, he still remembered. "Well, where is Emily?" Rachel asked.

"That's the thing, I no fucking idea". Ross said. "Ross, the important thing is if you really love her, the way that it is meant to be. It will work out, and if not then I am sure you soul mate is still out there. You need a person who gets you, who sees how sweet, charming, funny, and wonderful you are. I am sure of it." Rachel admitted.

Ross smiled, and grabbed Rachel in for a hug. Rachel's eyes got watery. Ross took a breath in through his nose, and smelled her coconut conditioner. Then Rachel moved away, and Ross was going to kiss her cheek. When on accident he touched her lips.

Rachel said "Oh, I am so sorry". Ross looked straight into her eyes. "No, don't be". Then he kissed her on the lips. Rachel didn't pull away. She missed his lips and his hands moving all over her body.

Ross after a minute of making out with Rachel, Ross broke the kisses. Then said "I can't take do this, I mean I love Emily." Rachel took of her jacket and then pressed her self against Ross. Then asked "You sure?" Ross then stared at her and answered "no" Then kissed her with a lot of passion, while their tongues fought each other they both heard.

"What the hell?" Monica said as she witnessed the scene before her. Ross and Rachel broke apart, and Ross said "Oh, I was just looking for Emily?" Monica interrupted him. "In her mouth?" Rachel said "No, Monica, I don't know exactly what happened." Rachel admitted.

Monica said "I can tell you what happened." She started to smile. "You guys are together again. That's great!" Ross got up, dropping Rachel on the floor. "No, I am sorry Rachel. You were probably caught up in the moment, and I was taking advantage of you, because I am upset about Emily. That's it isn't it, you were just caught up in the moment?" Rachel looked down, Ross then said "Oh, that's impossible. I mean, Joshua. Oh wow, you….you... Still love me?"

Rachel looked up at him and said "Surprise"

Ross sat down and said began "Listen" Then he turned around and saw Monica there. "Can you give us a minute?" Ross asked. Monica looked at them and said "No, way" Ross gave Monica a cold glare. Monica then said "I am gone" then she left.

"Listen, Rachel. You know that I love you, but as a friend." Rachel looked down. Ross continued "Rach, Rachel come on look at me." Rachel looked at him trying to hide that she was crying, "Don't worry about me, I just wasn't expecting that, that's all. I mean, you're not married, you don't know where the hell your fiancé is and still you won't give me another chance."

Rachel got up and started to walk away. Ross said "Rachel, come on. Don't do this." Rachel turned around and said "see, it doesn't matter. I am always the one who gets clobbered. And I am tired of being clobbered." Rachel got out of the hall and saw Monica ease dropping on them.

Monica came into the hall. Then said "I don't get it. Rachel loves you, and you're not married. But still you don't want to be with her." Ross looked at Monica "Monica, I can't be with her." Monica looked at him and said "Why? I mean when you were 14 you used to write stories about what would have happened if Rachel had said hi to you that day. Why don't you want to be with her?"

Ross replied "Because I am scared"

_Well, that's it. Should I continue or not continue? You tell me! Review! - Authors note_


	2. Strengh of true love

_Hi, thanks for all the reviews for this story, I will try my best to update regularly. But you see, I have started high school and it may take longer then usual for a new chapter. Sorry, but if you review maybe I will continue faster. – Authors note_

New Chapter starts here:

"You scared?" Monica asked.

Ross nodded. "What are you scared of?" Monica asked Ross.

Ross sighed and said "Of breaking up. I mean I love that woman so much, and I just don't know what to do."

"You mean Emily, right?" Monica asked confused. Ross shook his head.

"But" Monica continued. "How is it possible? I mean you were going to get married to Emily!"

Ross got up, and said "Okay, think of my as Chandler when he was smoking, and Rachel is the cigarette, but I tired to quit but I can't so I get a patch that patch is Emily."

Monica nodded her head slowly and said "You're not over Rachel" then she smiled. Ross nodded then said "How could I be? I mean, she is amazing, she was the best relationship I ever had, and she is my dream come true, or she was."

Monica smiled and said "well, I don't know what you're doing here. You should be going after Rachel!" Ross snapped back into reality. Ross grabbed his jacket and ran out of the church. Monica called after him "You go get her, you dumb ass!"

Ross left the church and hailed a taxi, got in. and said "To the airport, and quickly!" "Ross" he heard his name on the left side of him. He looked over and saw Emily. "Emily" he said stunned.

Emily smiled and said "Were you looking for me?" Ross just told the taxi driver to stop, and then opened the door got out, and said to Emily "No, I am looking for the love of my life and her name would be Rachel"

Then he slammed the car door on Emily. Emily sat shocked then yelled to no one because Ross was already gone "Well, you're no William either"

Then Emily explained to the taxi driver "William is the man I have been cheating on Ross with". The taxi driver shrugged "Okay…bitch" he said quietly.

Ross went into the airport and waited in line for US airlines and said he needed one ticket, the flight had just left. He sighed and went to get an ice tea that was the only drink Ross ordered when he was depressed.

Mean while back at the Church, Monica was sitting all alone when she heard the door bust open. Monica gasped and said "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

Rachel sat down next to Monica and said "The plane left already, and other one isn't leaving for another 8 hours. So, I came back. Where's' Ross? Not that I even care where he is. But seriously where is he?"

Monica chuckled then said "He is supposed to be hugging and kissing you!" Rachel gasped. Monica said "That's right! He still loves you, and he went after you to tell you that"

Rachel unlike Ross was familiar with the process of being quick with your actions. She left immediately; she hailed a taxi and was off to the airport.

After 15 minutes, Ross decided to go home, he didn't need anymore pain.

He went outside the airport and hailed a taxi, and the taxi stopped right at his feet, and he opened the door to in and he gasped at what he saw. Emily again! No, it was Rachel.

Rachel gasped, and just like a reflex leaned in and hugged Ross.

Then Ross looked at her and said "I do love, you. I really love you, for then anything."

Then Rachel without any hesitation kissed him with incredible passion.

Then Ross looked at her, and said "What do you see we rent a hotel run here at any hotel in London and just talk for a long time, and when I mean talk I mean dirty talk." Rachel smiled and said "Oh, yeah baby".

Then they kissed, and then they got in the taxi and Rachel cuddled onto Ross and said "Don't ever leave me" Ross answered "I won't, because I love you, and you need to know that someday, we can have children, and live together"

Ross then kissed Rachel shortly on the lips. Then Rachel asked confused "You don't want to marry me?"

Ross replied "Ever since high school."

Rachel smiled and got an idea then said "Then why don't we do it?"

Ross asked confused but kissing her finger and her cheek and then her wrist then asked "Do what, sweetie?"

Rachel laughed and said "Get married!"

That's all for now. I know evil cliff hanger. LOL. Probably update in a week. Tell you what if I get 10 reviews, I will update in a day or two. Your decision. But please review!- Authors note


End file.
